The Internet is evolving from a human-centric network, in which humans generate and consume information, into an Internet of things (IoT) network in which distributed things exchange and process information. Further, the IoT technology combines with big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server or the like, thus developing into Internet of everything (IoE) technology. In order to realize the IoT, relevant technologies such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required. Thus, recently, technologies such as a sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) are studied.
In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service can be provided that collects and analyzes data generated from connected things and thereby creates new value in a human life. The IoT can be applied to fields of smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, and advanced medical service through the fusion of existing information technology (IT) and various industries.
A typical multi-receptacle equipped with multiple sockets includes a type of having a single switch that turns on or off the entire power of electric devices connected to the sockets, and another type of having multiple switches that individually turn on or off the power of the respective electric devices. Additionally, in order to prevent a fire and a device malfunction that may occur due to overheating during the supply of power to multiple devices, the multi-receptacle includes a self-interrupting function based on the allowable power. However, when the sum of the power consumption of the multiple devices exceeds the allowable power, the typical multi-receptacle interrupts simultaneously the power of the connected devices. This may often cause a sudden fluctuation of the supply of power because of not considering the characteristics of connected devices, thus resulting in user's inconvenience. Therefore, there is a need for a method of differentially controlling the supply of power in consideration of the usage characteristics of the connected devices.